1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer according to the related art, a so-called openable cover which is an openable member capable of revealing the inside of the image forming apparatus is provided so that a paper jam of a medium conveyed to form an image thereon can be solved or an exhausted part can be replaced.